Man's soul will be shaken by the violence of war
by saselitrecon
Summary: two friends will fight in a world of fantasy, a world with swords with magic, gods that are arrgant and misleading, 2 friends will show that the world is much more bigger then others thought, and by doing that is, teachnoligy crossover: alot to not put on thee list
1. Chapter 1

Years ago, at the age of the gods there are different continents , each continent there is always a god that look after these continents by sending lowered god or demigods as we know them, to teach the mortals of this world to build and pray, but out of all the gods, there was always the odd one, the youngest of the gods, gaia she believed that every thing has a reason in life, even demons that are the immortal enemy, she loved every one and every thing that was living, she was the goddess of innocence, she new nothing of the darker side of the world, she stayed in the light for so long she was ignorant to the world around her, one day, for the first time in her life she met a demon, he was weak and young and he wished to die, but when he looked up he met the goddess that he never knew, but knew that his time was up, but the time never did come, when he looked up to see her face all he saw was a smile, years pass and every day they both meet each other with the demon coming over every day but one day it all changed when he asked would you like to come over to my place, and of course she said yes and when she did she was dropped unconscious, when she woke up she found her self on the table chained and surrounded by hooded demons that where chanting, then that same demon that she thought was a friend was actual the demon overlord and someone that was using her to make an heir to the throne, she lost her innocence to that demon, the goddess managed to escape just barely to come to her home, a couple of months later she found out she was pregnant with twins that were half god and half demon, another couple of months later the other gods found out about the pregnancy and the father, the gods were beyond furious so they, the other gods decided to punish her by killing the new born once it was born, taking her soul and put it on the continent, for every death to every pain, she will suffer and feel it, and to make matters worse, the gods have splinted the continent into 18 parts with the humans fighting a nonstop war with each other, Gaia felt more and more pain and suffering each day losing her sanity.

Years later two boys with unknown origin with magical items never seen before, sticks that shoot fire like lightning, small rocks the explode on impact and the tablet of knowledge, with the tablet of knowledge they were able to create birds of steel, dragons of steel, iron elephants and ships of steel, they were able to replicate these and conquer the continent with these items, when the war was finished the two boys split the continent into two wanting their own government, 30 years have past and the gods have taken wind of fate of the continent that is now at peace, the gods want to disrupt the peace and the only way of doing that is by starting a war with the two nations but failed in doing so, so they decided to take it directly to the two leaders by assassination, and blaming it on the two nations to start a war with each other, but that again failed at the cost of a lfe of a god, so they decided to get the whole world and their followers to go to war, other species of all kinds, elves, demi humans, Orcs, goblins so much more, some with magic and some without magic, the only way for them to get there was by sailing in ships in the millions, but only little under 30,000 made it to the shore after fighting iron birds and ships of steel, it was there that they got their name of the enemy, Arcadia and Zealandia that are in a coalition called the First Reich Federation or the F.R.F on the continent of Terria, with the military numbers to the billions, the kingdoms lasted only 1 week in one battle of the battle of the thunder coast or that's what the kingdoms and Empires call it, the reason why is because Arcadia and Zealandia came in like lightning, wrecking havoc with their iron elephant with immense speed, nothing but magic had effect on it, while the Arcadia and Zealandia deaths resulted in the hundreds, the kingdoms and empires death toll resulted in the hundred of millions, when the survivor's made it out alive back to their kingdoms and empires, Arcadia and Zealandia planed to send 10 million solders to each continents to take the war to the gods, 3 years later small island near terria were taken by the F.R.F, to test a new unholy weapon that has the power that not even the gods could compare to, even rumors spread that Arcadia and Zealandia made it to the moon and conquered it, it was at this time that the gods were desperate that they decided to use a forgotten and forbidden spell that will banish the continent of Terria and its conquered island's, but it's a one use spell the requires 10 gods a 1000 sacrificed female virgins and surround the thing they want to banish, once all virgins were sacrificed, the gods they started there chant and then a massive white light went over Terria was covered in a white bright light, when the light disappear all of the F.R.F and all Terria disappear, after the war people started to split, believing that the F.R.F are gods or demons, the ones that believed that the F.R.F were gods were killed, the world was at peace but will never forget about the F.R.F, and so the gods have started to prepare for Terria to return.

* * *

notes: hi first ever story here, if you injoy just say so in the comments below and next chapter will be soon

also the is a two man job with a friend, with him Zealndia is doom with out a leader


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Arcadia/ New new York**  
 **year: 2068 A. D**  
 **P.O. V: Alter Mahuica**  
since the down of time, man as species have wonder around the earth exploring into the unknown, to conquer for the lust of it, but now we are exploring as pioneers to discover and influence the other areas in this world to learn of their culture, tradition, and help these people see reason to there is no need for war against us 3 years ago''  
''YAY''  
''we as a civilization have learned from are mistakes from the past, 50 years ago before coming into the industrial revolution have realized are mistakes and terror we have conflicted on, the world out there is filled with it, and those people need help, are help''  
'YAY'  
LONG LIVE ALTER, LONG LIVE ALTER''  
and now say you good bye's to your loved one that might either return alive or in wooden box or never return at all, but we must go because its for the good not just for you or them, but for the hole world, if we don't explore the unknown then it will take longer to understand every one''  
as I say those last words the people in the crowed, both solder and civilian wave and say good bye to each other fearing the deaths of 5 million solder that will either live or perish  
You probably wondering who I am my name is Altered Mahican leader of Arcadia, currently running a dictatorship, not like Hitler or Stalin, but nicer and less demanding and killings your probably wondering what is going, well start 50 years ago, I am from another world, on the milky way galaxy, on the planet earth on the country called New Zealand, how I got here I don't know, but I know I'm not the only one in that situation, one of my friends Jacob more was with me and the strange thing was we both had been computers with us, my computer had that game where you can see how every type of weapons work including vehicles and a few game that's it, but both of us were in another world we didn't know until we both found a raided village, we both decided to find a kingdom that was not at war, nor a tyrant and who was merciful which we did but the king was a really soft person, he was very nice we asked to create some of are weapons and the first was a SMLE MKIII* mass-producing them to solder's then AK47's to Jeeps to artillery, to biplanes to tanks to battleships, well you get the idea  
And you're probably thinking this guy must be dyeing because he's over 60 years old, well true, but I look like I'm in my early g's, how is that possible, I on't know, but I have a few theories, here's one, reason why is because this is not been world, and we don't belong here, so we don't follow this world's logic's beside's the basics of earth, and because this is not earth when I die they won't have a place for me  
But any way other kingdoms started to put their eyes on use and tried to attack keywords tried, they were totally annihilated after under me and Jacobs command, after that the king realized that he was too weak to lead an army, so he gave up his leadership for us to lead an army, in which we did, are goal was to take all the lands because most of it was at war, and we wanted to help these people, 10 years later we won the war by taking all the lands, also 283,450 people were executed when the war ended because of war crimes, worse than any tyrants from earth  
And hay there's the war how we took over the hole constant, it also took 20 years to get to the 60s level of technology and another 10 to get to the 80s and another 10 to get to 2020 technology, were a bit more advanced in technology we have commission rail guns to all warships, even battleships even so that a 16-inch gun can do shit tons of damage, imaging a 16-inch rail gun plus the range, I LOVE the range, 98 kilometers at the speed of mach 10  
but three years ago Terrier was attacked by the world and when I mean the world I mean every country in the world to attack us, but we literally obliterated 100 million of solders because they still used swords and knights or roman's that only managed to kill over a 100 civilians, they even have an air force of angle, dragons, and griffins, but they never did have a chance against jet fighters and AA guns  
They managed to get on the beaches and pillage a small town on the coast line and stayed for a week before pushing them back in to the sea with using the Blitzkrieg tactic three days later we declared war and three years later after satellite launches and Aerial reconnaissance we were finally prepare to attack and fight these gods and followers  
But the only thing I'm concerned about is the only thing that they have advantage of and that is magic, magic weapons, magical golems, witch, wizards (your a wizard Harry) even mecha knights all that crap, but with our skills a knowledge we will over come this and when we do we will site in silence for the deaths that saved all those lives to just give a helping hand to those in need  
'caption selistapool it is time''  
''yes sir''  
your probably wondering what sort of ship are you on, well I can say I'm on a battleship destroyer a new type of ship, more firepower of a battleship but the speed of a destroyer, called the BBN-99 Arcadia  
also another class of battleship destroyers the BBN-65 USS Montana which has 5 more sister like the Iowa class  
Franklin D. Rose volt another BBN battleship destroyer with another five sister ship  
BBN can aria class with one sister ship  
basically where bringing all the navy except a few ships like battleships from World War 2 and modern destroyers from 2000-2019  
heres what ships were bringing  
heres the battleship destroyers

Experimental class  
BBN-99 Arcadia

Yamato-class  
BBN-40 Yamato  
BBN-41 Aegis

Bismark class  
BBN-44 Bismarck  
BBN-43 Tirpitz

Montana class  
BBN-65 Montana  
BBN-64 Wisconsin  
BBN-63 Arizona  
BBN-62 New Jersey  
BBN-61 Iowa  
BBN-60 Massachusetts

Franklin D. Roosevelt class  
BBN-51 Franklin D. Roosevelt  
BBN-52 Johnston  
BBN-53 Nugara  
BBN-54 Arizona  
BBN-55 Hannah  
BBN-56 Hyder Ally

Canaris class  
BBN-87 Canaris  
BBN-88 Duisburg

Hood class  
BBN-903 Hood  
BBN-904 victory  
BBN-905 Churchill

Victory Class  
BBN-122 Mastershay  
BBN-123 Victory 2

Now cruisers  
legion class  
BBN- 01 New Paris  
BBN-02 New new York  
BBN-03 New London  
BBN-4 New Tokyo  
BBN-5 legion

Praetorian class  
BBN- 20 Praetorian  
BBN-21 stephen  
BBN-22 Prussia  
BBN-23 long bow  
BBN-24 Crusade  
BBN-25 treasured

Khe Sahn class  
BBN-26 Khe Sahn  
BBN-27 Khe John

Longbow class  
BBN-30 Longbow  
BBN-31 Matilda

Centurion class  
BBN-32 Centurion  
BBN-33 Chieftain  
BBN-34 Challenger

Now Destroyers

Templar class  
BBN-06 Templar  
BBN-07 illuminate  
BBN-08 Creed  
BBN-09 Order  
BBN-10 Brother hood  
BBN-11 Sister hood

Fortnight class  
BBN-12 Fortnight  
BBN-13 Dreadnought  
BBN-14 savage  
BBN-15 Eagle  
BBN-16 hacksaw

Zumwalt class  
BBN-17 Zumwalt  
BBN-18 DDX  
BBN-19 DDZ  
BBN-20 DDN

Essex class  
BBN-27 Essex  
BBN-28 Lincoln

Aircraft carrier

Gerald R. Ford class  
BBN-36 Gerald R. Ford  
BBN-37 Enterprise  
BBN-38 John F. Kennedy

Graf zeppelin class  
BBN- 49 Graf zeppelin  
BBN- 50 Kriegsmarine

Noble class  
BBN-55 Noble  
BBN-56 Honer

Submarine  
typhoon class  
BBN-39 typhoon  
BBN-40 u-bout  
and 10 transport ships which are similar to the knock Nevis with supplies weapons tanks solders  
and that's about it 86 ships which 76 are warships and that's a shit ton, and I won't lie that each ship was between 50-100 billions AE$ dollars and when you think of it 1 AE$ dollars is 10 US Dollars, but most of the ideas on the ships were from Deviant art and USA's ships which all have working rail guns  
But they can't get me so sue me if want but you'll never get me (plz don't)  
''ok caption we go north-west to meet with the Zealand's navy then head north-east to the Walmart continents that we heard from the prisoners''  
''yes sir  
 **HOURS LATER 260 kilometers**  
as we sail we start to see the Zealand's navy consist of another 5 million millinery personal  
with their war ships like the

Battleship destroyer  
Bismark class  
RMS Yeet  
RMS Rosen  
RMS Nyte  
RMS koing  
RMS schornhorst

Potemkin class  
RMS Potemkin  
RMS Parana  
RMS General Khrushchev  
RMS Arkhangelsk  
RMS Volgograd

Lugi rizzo class  
RMS lugi rizzo  
RMS Paiv

Jeanne d'Ark class  
RMS Jeanne d'Ark  
RMS Pierre Lancelot  
RMS Hon Hon

crussers

CDG class  
RMS CDG  
RMS Frankfurt 2  
RMS Wiesbaden 2

Frankfurt class  
RMS Frankfurt  
RMS wiesbaden

Kirov class  
RMS Kirov  
RMS TARKR Petr velikiy  
RMS Orlan  
RMS Admiral Ushakov

Destroyers

Munch class  
RMS Munich  
RMS Bremen  
RMS Humburg  
RMS Berlin  
RMS Lu beck  
RMS Leipzig  
RMS Danzig

Borodin class  
RMS Borodin  
RMS Nikolai  
RMS Ivan  
RMS Dimiri

Aircraft carrier  
Admiral Kuznetsov class  
RMS Admiral Kuznetsov

Citadel class  
BBN-29 Citadel  
BBN-35 fort

and that about it 38 war ships and 10 transport ships and that's most of his ships, the only reason why is because Jacob doesn't concentrate on the navy is because Arcadia rules the waves, and I mostly protect it, interesting fact 90 percent of Jacob's navy is built by Arcadia so in other words Zealand is ''borrowing" Arcadian ships they may have 1,000,000,000 more solders then us, but we still supply them with weapons, Arcadian engineering is better than German engineering  
''nice fleet you got there it'll be ashamed if something were to happen to it''  
the radio just went  
''hello Jacob yes it'll be ashamed if something did happen to it, but we both know it's impossible to sink these ships''  
''dame you had to ruin my fun''  
''you know I like to ruin your fun when it comes to racking me up, any way how's the boys with their out dated uniform by what 70 to 50 years''  
'' well fuck you, you know I like the German uniform and their nationalism''  
another fact is that we have modern uniforms while they use old German uniforms, there also bit like Nazis but at least they don't discriminate and murder a hole race  
''any way lets get going we going to sail for the next 2 days''  
''ok Alter 10 million solders on the way to Walmart to Annex the area"  
''copy that''  
 **2 KM From Walmart coast**  
two days later and were already there, we haven't seen a port yet so were going to make one from scrap, but were going to build a base first  
''get a team of 1,000 men to board the beach and check 1 square kilometer of the area and then bombard that area after troops evacuated''  
''yes sir''  
'lets see what this land gives use'  
 **3 kilometers from F.R. F Fleet**  
 **Continent: Walmart**  
 **location: BUNNY Village HOPA**  
 **EAR CLAN**  
 **P.O. V Valina**  
''Valina time for lunch''  
''Coming mother!''  
as we heard the person with rabbit ears on her head is name Valina, the chiefs' daughter of the bunny village Hopa, and cousin of queen tyuule of the worrier bunnies and with her, her mother Senta who was with the of the tribe waiting for the reast to come for launch  
''so Valina how was watching the boys training?''  
''mother please do not say such thing, besides I was at rosea's hut''  
''sure you were sweet hart''  
''mother'  
as they were eating which consists of stew mixed with chicken and a few vegdabuls  
''mother I was wondering if I co''  
''as I said before no you are not going outside of this village, I have told you before that humans are''  
befor she could say anything else there was sudanly a multapul bang sounds followed by the sounds of explosions and small shaking  
''what was that?''  
''is it a earth shake?''  
''a sign of the Gods?''  
as the warrior bunnies were hushing and murmuring, what they didn't realize is that 2 of the bunny worriers left towards the sounds of explosions  
 **WITH THE TWO Trouble MAKERS**  
''come on Rosea were almost there!'' shouts Valina in exit meant  
''wait up Valina it's not easy trying to carry both mine and your weapons" whines Rosea  
''well what ever is making that made that explosion's is in are territory and is opposing us'' Valina says with confidence  
''OK''  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
''we here I can smell the smock of the explosions'' Valina whispers  
''do you have any idea what were up against?''  
''probably a magician, but look the smoke is fading away''  
as the smoke faded away the first thing they saw was  
''the land, happened to the land''  
''i don't know''  
as more smoke faded they could see more and once it got to the sea  
''are those, island's? no wait their ships!?''  
exclaimed horrifyingly, ship's about the size of or maybe bigger than islands, but it didn't stop there because they could see boats coming to the shore  
''their coming, their coming, we got to tell the village about this Valina!''  
''you go ahead I'm staying here to survey them''  
''Valina it's a army, what are you going to do when they spot you!?''  
''I'll run and hid from them''  
''ok promise me that you will make it''  
''i promise, now go''  
and like that rosea run back to the village  
''OK let's see what you got''  
 **FIRST Excavation TEAM**  
 **P.O. V ALTER**  
so after the bombardment I'm sending 50 hovercraft with a team of engenders as well as LAV 6.0 12 of them, trucks full of supplies and equipment for the engineering core, artillery M777 howitzer, 10 diggers and 4 attack helicopters 2 are mil mi 24 and 2 RAH-66  
''Ok once the ramp is lowered I want the LAV's to secure the area as well as the troops in it, then the trucks carrying the supplies and equipment as well as moving the howitzer, and then after that I want the engineering core to build a 5-meter tall fence with barbwire, after that go make a firing position for the howitzer's, is that understood?''  
''YES SIR''  
''good then don't fuck up!''  
 **P.O. V Valina**  
after the boats land and lowered the ramp I was shocked to see, self armed driving caries, monsters with yellow claws and more self driving carriages while attached to them are giant poles with wheels  
after they got out of the boat the self armed driving caries, getting closer to the tree line and when it did stop a door at the back opened and out came people in strange gray clothing while holding strange devices in their hands pointing towards the forest  
'' _clear_!'' he yelled in a language I never heard of, after that there were more of the word 'clear' after that, the self driving carriage's with the long pole came, after that the monsters with the yellow claws came in with a lot more people behind them with yellow hat's  
'are they slaves?'  
but she was proven wrong when a man open a door from the yellow monster  
'no its another self driving carriage!, and what is that noise'  
not too far from behind she saw 4 attack helicopters fly from behind her  
'WHAT ARE THOSE ARE THEY DRAGONS?  
 **221st helicopter squad call sign 'Blacksheep'**  
 **P.O. V Jupiter fistina**  
''command this is black sheep reporting in''  
''go ahead black sheep what you find?''  
''command we went to surveys the area and found as small settlement not to far from position, estimate 2K's from the east"  
''copy that black sheep well inform the commander and chief about this, continue with survey for another 20 minutes Blacksheep''  
''copy, black sheep out''  
 **P.O. V ALTER**  
''commander and chief this is command do you copy over?''  
''this is commander and chief, what is it command over''  
''the 221st helicopter squad spotted a settlement 2k from your location from the east over''  
''copy that command, I'll send a team over there when HQ security is put up which will take till 2400 hours max, over''  
''copy that commander and chief over and out''  
'there was a settlement near here, dame, they should know by now that were here and once they send solder's it's going to be a blood bath for them, so much for peaceful contact'  
''all units, stay alert there is a settlement not far from heart so stay alert for any enemy movement''  
all I got were 'yes sir's' on the radio  
'lets hope that this end's well'  
 **P.O. V Valina**  
as I watched the mysteries men walking around and putting a metal pole and adding wires to them to make a fence, watching them was fascinating to say the least, they were different in cutler and language to use, plus I want to know what did this to the lands, battering them to the ground, I know it was them that's all I know, but what did they use to do such a thing, but while I was destructed a hand suddenly came to my mouth  
'HMMM'  
''ssshhh daughter it's me I'm now going to remove my hand OK''  
''hmm''  
''there now what in god's name are you doing, I told you before that you are not allowed outside of the village because of the terrible things that the humans might do!''  
''but mother I'm at of age, I am a worrier bunny, and I am prepared to defend my self''  
''no buts young lady I have told you over and over and over again that the world out there is full of.''  
'' _ahem_ ''  
Both worrier bunny stop what there arguing and slowly tern their head around to face one of the strange people, the person in front of them was just standing there not saying a thing, at a close up shot, she was wearing a gray colored clothing with other lighter and darker gray on, her?, it looks like a her because of her chest, but her face couldn't be seen but rather her hole mouth was covered by a gray cloth, and her eyes were covered by some sort of reflective glass while wearing a helmet, while they were staring at each other, the mysteries' person slowly reached from her ear pressing a finger on it, while she started to talk into a black peace in front of her mouth, connected to her ear speaking into it  
'' _aah sir I have made contact with the natives over_ ''  
while she spoke in her language talking to the black thing in front of her mouth, the worrier bunnies were looking at here in confusion, the both stood up because there was no point of hiding anymore  
''what is she doing?''  
''i don't know''  
after a couple of seconds the mysterious person stopped what she was doing and started looking between the two bunny worriers and started to point to her self  
'' _Anna Donald_ ''  
then pointing to Valina  
''Valina'' Valina say's, then points to her mother  
''Senta'' the bunny worrier chief say's  
after the introductions Anna waved to them to follow her, they were too hesitant to come, but they followed while staying cautious  
 **P.O. V ALTER**  
as I was helping with the construction plans for the base, one of my solders come in  
''sir one of the soldiers made contact with the natives, she say's that they may either be scouts or hunters from the settlement not far from here''  
''all ready? Wow that was quick, I was hoping that well go to them, but this works also, try to get the to come over here to meet me, I like to learn about them and see if they can get to meet their leader, if there from the settlement''  
''and if there not from the settlement sir?''  
''then we get them to teach them their language to us, sure we have the prisoners from the attack, but we at least know there are over 123 different languages, so we can't be sure which is which, so well really on the natives here, bribe them if you have to''  
''yes sir''  
 **P.O. V SENTA**  
as I follow this woman I have a look at what they have done to the lands, it was scorched with no living thing in it with all sorts's of monasteries things like the yellow monster with yellow claws digging the earth, and when I look at the sea I see ships that is ten times bigger then the empires ships and there are hundreds of them, I can only see two different flags, both red one with a white circle in the middle with a cross angled with lines pointing the other depiction like they are chasing each other (swatka, Zealand flag) and another flag with a white cross with a circle in the middle with another black cross going through it but not the circle but in the circle is a eagle and at the top cornier is a bent cross (sim miler to the Kreigmarens but with the German empire eagle from the flag) I have never seen a flag like this from the other kingdoms, are they a new kingdom?, even, so they brought an army here and that's means only one thing, and that's to conquer these lands, if I can find away to talk to their leader I could offer my self to him, let's just hope this ends well, as I followed Anna to a bunch of Human around the table, four of them are wearing a yellow helmet and another one in a black clothing, this must be a noble that inching of the conquest, as we got to the five people, Anna stopped and lift her right hand to her fore head  
" _sir the natives are heard as requested_ ''  
'' _good now we can negotiate with them to help us get familiar with the area, you're dismissed private_ ''  
' _'yes sir_ ''  
after the conversation Anna saluted and pointed to the man in the black clothes,  
'she wants me to speak to him?, even, so I must negotiate'  
''I am Senta chief of the bunny village Hopa, I would like to know why are you here''  
the noble just looks at me for a few seconds before finally saying  
'' _ya this is going to be a problem, somebody get a pen and paper, I'm going to draw for them_ ''  
I didn't understand what he said, and he probably dost know what I said, what I'm I am going to do, but after a while one of the people with the yellow helmet gave the noble a peace of paper and a, pen?, strange, he started writing and after a while the show's a drawing of a person, that looks like someone is talking but the words are straight and curved, and in front of that person is another person with bunny ears and it looks like he is speaking but the word is all wiggly?, on the next page, is been both people are on a table writing the same thing and speaking differently, so he want's some of his and mine to learn each other language?  
''mother what do they want?''  
''i think they want use to teach them are language while they teach use theirs'' I reply  
''that's it?''  
''probably not, they probably want to negotiate with us''  
''should we?''  
''for now we should, because we don't want to have a war we can't win that started with a confusion right?''  
so I nod my head in agreement  
 **P.O. V ALTER**  
so far so good since we couldn't exactly speak with each other but at least I could draw, and after she agreed to send some people to teach use their language and well teach them ares, I can't wait to learn about these sub species of human's, I should actually call them 'Kemonomimi' see what I did there, I know otakus would kill for a chance to meet one, I wonder what their history will be like, but from there appearance from tribal looks they should only have stories with no proof to back them up, but with are technology we can figure out their evolution, because how the hell, did a species of human get bunny ears, no sere sly how humans ancestors are the Apes, but they have no bunny features, unless there are some here?, I don't know but all well, at most learning their language should take at least a year at max but a month minimum, but I can wait, but I would like to at least go to the settlement and see how their lifes are like, so I started to draw me and a team of recon team 4 in LAV 6.0 and komatsu LAV (we use it as a Humvee) going to their village or tribe, to interact with the natives here, after I finished drawing and showed the two Kemonomimi, the older one nodded, saying well communicating with us that she would take us, I think  
''all right tell recon team 4 and Jacob to get ready to leave in the next ten minutes''  
''yes sir, also, so we got a platoon of tanks coming in the next 5minutes''  
''thank you, tell one of the crew to take one of the tanks  
if you're wondering what tanks Arcadia and Zealand use's, well Zealand uses the T-14 armada while the Arcadia use a leapord 2, wondering why use a leopard when the T-14 is better, well the reason why is that the leapord we use is the A9 it is a lot better really, why, here's why, it's armed with a 130 mm rifled gun, that use's APFSDS round's, HESH rounds, uranium depleted rounds, HEAT rounds and a rocket guided missile, armed with a 20mm Rheinmetall Rh 202 auto cannon, and a FN BRG-15 that fires 15.5mm rounds, it's armor is better because it uses chobham armor, stellar additional armor and reactive Armour all over the tank that's hardly noticable, it also has the same system that can mislead a guided missile and uses a ADS-MKIV "Magpie" Active Defense System, but it only go's for Anti tank shell and there are about 20 on the tank that can be used ten times, so in other word's it's like trying to fight a death star with shields up and fighting it by you're self, this is a the first 5th generation tank of its kin  
but any ways after a couple of minutes Jacob comes in with the tank's  
''well hello there little boy''  
''Jacob I'm old as fuck as well as you we like 66 years old that look's like were in are 20s''  
''jeez you had to do it again, any ways I heard you found some natives and were going to visit their home?''  
''yep right over there at the table, the taller one is Senta, while the smaller one is Valina, there also Kemonomimi''  
''Kemonomimi?''  
''you know, human's with animal ear's and tails''  
''ooohh those guys, so there are sub species of humans''  
''seem so, ok lets get going now, I'll try to get Senta and Valina to get in the Economic''  
 **P.O. V Valina**  
as I watched more boats came and drop of monstrous beast's with people riding on the top of them, a started calling them iron elephant because of the noise and made out of iron, but while I was watching them go the noble that was walking towards us and pointed to one of the driverless carriage,  
''mother I think he want's us to go inside with him?''  
''if this is the case I think this can go well, since we speck different language we should use the sacred item that was givin from the goddess of the sea's''  
''if we use that we can finaly know why they are here''  
we walk ta words the caries and finaly getting a closer look, it to was made of metal as well, the noble walks around the carriage and opens the door at the front, I do the same with the back seat, which actually looks comftabul, me and my mother went in side and sate on the seats which was really comftabul,  
'VROOOM!'  
''EKE!''  
me and my mother eked at the sound a defining roar, but at the same time the noble in front of us is laughing after a while when he finished laughing he just waved us like it was safe, and started giggling, I just pouted since I couldn't do anything  
 **P.O. V ALTER**  
After the 'giggle' fright from the two Economic we started to roll out with recon team 4 a LAV, komatsu a truck full of solder's and a leapord 2A9, enough to take on a small army, but that's what were expecting, the only thing I regret is the air support for air to mince, but we want to make peace with them not start a war thinking aircraft are dragons, or something, but with us in vehicle they might mistake it with a monster or a carriage, lets hope for the later right?

 **COUPLE OF MINUTS LATER**  
 **LOCATION: BUNNY VILLAGE HOPA**  
 **P.O. V ROSEA**  
after a while of waiting for the village chief to get Valina back we all started to get worried about what might happen to them  
''we have to go after them'' said a random bunny worrier  
''but didn't you hear what she said to stay here until they get back''  
''yes but what if they were captured or worse''  
while they keep on arguing we all started to hear some rumbling ahead of the village, and then out of nowhere, the thing's that came from the boats and ships were here  
''there here!''  
''every one defensive position!''  
all the worrier bunnies stand in a line formation poi tins spears at the self moving carriages after a while the carriages stop at 10 meters in front of use after a while a door opens to  
''Valina!''  
''Rosea!''  
the two ran at each to embrace each other  
''i thought you where captured or worse, what did they do to did they hear you, did they...''  
''hay it's alright it's alright they did nothing to me at all, though we were caught by them, they just told us to follow them and talked with their leader''  
''and what did they want are land are people, the woman!?''  
''uum no the want to learn are language''  
and just like that it was silent

''what that's it''  
''well no that's their aim is to know the language befor they can negotiate, so well use the stone the goddess gave us centuries ago to do the negotiation''  
''so what do they want?''  
''let's find out in the hut alright?''

 **P.O. V ALTER**  
I was written when we got here it's a village and by the looks of it, it could it 200 people here, and not only that most of the people here are female, so fare I'v seen at least 20 males' and most are lest then 18 no lest, so how did they keep a steady population, a Harem, used the guy as a piece of meat and left for another, or crossbreeding, are their ear's fluffy?, so many theory to ask them, I just kept on looking at all of these beautiful bunny people  
''there all beautiful aren't they, but I'm not that to keen on dating other specie's, I know you wouldn't mind''  
''your right about that I don't care if there are another species as long as there sentient, and they are sentient, I will date who I want and when I want''  
''you know I actually really want this land to come under are rule, think about the possibility with this land''  
''i know what you're thinking and it's the same with me, but we both must remember to respect their lands, beside's we want to show them were not like that''  
''I know, but what's stopping me hmm?''  
''me, I'll stop being your friend''  
'' ok''  
we just laugh after that, this is how are relation ship go'es we fight and threaten each other than laugh it off, I just looking until I see the two bunny worriers that were in the L.A. V with us waving for us to follow them into a hut there at.  
''i think there want use to go in side''  
''know why?''  
''lets find out''  
we enter the hut and what we saw inside was a room that had a lot of space in it for a small hut, a few pieces here truncates and herbs, nothing special, the bunny people pointed to a char and said 'odansa fresh' which we assume meant take a seat, so we did take the seat while watching the bunny girls grab same sort of glowing crystal,  
''can you understand me now'' she say  
while this is a shock and a surprise to use that they know English, but pleasant and annoyed that they spoke English  
''so you can speak English?''  
''if you are referring to your language then no''  
''then you are you specking it?' I say with annoyance  
''this crystal I'm holding in front of me is called the crystal of the lingual which can translate all language, but it can only work on two people at a time''  
''ooh I see, so in other word's it's some sort of telepathy device to understand the two subject'' fascinating with this kind of stuff we don't have to worried about the language barrier  
the Bunny woman holding the stone just look's at me confused as well as Jacob,  
''I'm sorry but I didn't understand on what you just said''  
''no, it's alright I'm just a mad man specking nonsense''  
Jacob just look at me with a look of spekalesion  
''Alter what the actual hell are you talking about?"  
'' I"n other words Jacob, magical stone that can make us understand each other"  
''then why can't I understand?''  
''cuz you stupid'' Jacob look's at me with a 'are you Sherrie's  
''im kidding, it only works on two people at a time''  
''alright I'm leaving all negotiation to you Alter''  
''OK, so let's get something's clear out of the way shall we?''  
''Very we'll be shale introduce are self, I am Senta the village chief of this village and this is my daughter Valina''  
''well then it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Altered leader of the Arcadian people, the one next to me is Jacob leader of Zealand''  
'' it' nice to meet you Baristas'' senta bowed  
''please do not bow, we are not king's''  
''but you are leaders of a kingdom are you not?'' Senta replied confused  
''we are but leader's, but we don't use king or queens anymore because they can easily get corrupted''  
''so what happened?'' Senta replied with interest  
''how about another time, but long story short, there was a war lasted 10 years to take out all kingdoms and empire's down and splitting it in two''  
''why split the land in two?'' senta replied confused  
''well you see me and Jacob wanted are own nation to run and not only that but to also make are citizen's experience and respect another culture, and at the end it works'' I said with pride  
''ok but now I would like to know why you are here and what is it you want?'' senta say's  
''it's simple really, 3 years ago my country Arcadia was attacked by a massive fleet of ship's that numbered in the millions, my navy was able to intercept them but only a few thousand manged to get pass, the men on the ship's manged to pillage a small town on the coast line called new little ton, only 2 survived once we manged to take back new little ton, once we interrogated the prisoner's we were able to find out that it was a joint operation of hundred's of other kingdom's and Empire's, they called it, the holy crusade, so we declared war on the world and started to prepare by taking small island's preparing food, and weapon's, and that take's us to know''  
'' I see, were there any bunny worrier's on the holy crusade?'' senta ask's with worry hoping that her bunnies were involved  
''there were, but most of them were slave's''  
''what did you do with them?'' she again asks's with worries  
''nothing to worried about, we gave them medical attention and health care, if you're worried'' I said with a smile  
''you didn't take them as slave's'' Sent say's with surprise  
''no we didn't, slavery has been since been banned and illegal once we started to revolt''  
now this came to a surprise to Senta since most kingdom's or empire's enslave the enemy and their citizens  
''so what are you going to do with us then since you landed on are land's'' Senta ask with concerned  
'' well we are hoping to negotiate about that, haha'' I said with nerviness  
Senta just look's at him with surprise, most human settlement's would force taking thing's from decilumen's  
''so any ways I will be blunt, we will take the land that we have landed on and make docks for are ship's and a air field for the aircraft, and in return we can trade knowledge such as, are history, medical knowledge, and help defend you're land's from any outside threat's''  
hearing every thing from this human just surprises Senta more and more, this man is giving her so much to offer, just for land, but the question is, how much land  
''but how much of the land will you take?'' Senta ask's with suspicion  
''hmm maybe between 3 and 5 kilometer's so a bit''  
''how much is that in league?'' Senta ask's in suspicion  
''um I think it's 1 maybe I don't know really but what we can do is that you can mark the land that you can give use''  
again this just surprises her more and more, this man, this Human, was showing kindness and compassion on her kind and her people, sure there an invasion force in revenge but, these people did'nt kill people and pillage the village, 'these people, are showing the opposite of what I have seen of what humans do, are they even human?'  
''i just have a few question I would like to ask'' Senta ask with concern  
''of course, go ahead'' I reply  
''what is going to happen to my people?''  
''nothing really, there will be some interaction with my solders and your people but nothing major''  
Senta just nod's then ask's the second question  
''what will we get out of this?''  
''well we are willing to trade, some knowledge that will be benafecoule to your people''  
''what kind of knowledge?''  
''well all kind of knowledge, literature, archetixter, mathematics, mercenary and medical science''  
every word he say's just confuses her, out there the empire look's down on her kind, but here with this man is just talking to her like a equine, she has seen what the humans at the empire could do, their greed, their hatred and their only care for wealth, but these people show the exact opiate, generosity, friendship, and careness to other beings and right now Senta wants to know why?  
''why'' she whisper's soft enough for me to hear  
''hmm im sorry?'' I ask confused  
she lift's her head looking up at me straight in the eye and say's  
''why are you so genera use to me, my people, are kind, the empire look's down on use but you, out of all the people you are so kind to use, you have shown nothing but Generosity, and kindness, I just don't get you''  
I look down on her eye's, straight in the eye's and my replied was  
''there's a few reasons why, one I can, two your people, your kind, and you, I see potential in your people, I see both good and the bad, and three im a sucker at all the beautiful women here''  
''re...relly'' Senta stutter while blushing a bit, she knew he was just talking about the younger worrier bunnies, but like all women she had hope that she also meant her as well  
''ya, but were not here to talk about how beautiful you and your people are, but any man that has you would be like to have you'' I said with smile, and it is true they are very beautiful, any playboys would be in la land  
but like that Senta just felt hope now  
''but anyways, since we did'nt make a contract about this well just have to trust each others words until one is made'' I continue  
''yes I think we can agree on that''  
I then held out my hand expecting her to shack my hand but what I did'nt expect was that Senta would be blushing like mad, I was just thinking 'must mean something else in there culture  
''um in are culter it means we have seald the deal, or it's just meating new people''  
''oh sorry for us it just means that you are proposing'' Senta replies with still a bit of a blush on her checks  
''ooh well good thing we cleard thing's up be for things could escalate''  
''yes of cores''  
and like that both sides shock hand both side thought this was a new chance, but one side thought they could now learn about the new things in these lands, while the other thought  
''MOTHER YOU're GETTING MARRIED''  
 **Location: castle wofenstien**  
 **between the borders of Arcadia and New Zealand**  
 **joint operation space station**  
 **T.N.A.S. A :Tarred National Aeronautics and Space Administration**  
''sir you might want to see this'' ask the monitor of one of the many computer screens  
"what is it, something important I suppose?''  
''maybe sir, but just look at this photo that was taken from one of are satellite 40 hours ago, now look at this one that was just taken ten minutes ago and look at the European triplets, two of the sisters have lights that almost take the hole continent while the rest of the world have more lights in the towns''  
''can you get a closer look at were dealing with?''  
''can't sir, not until the satellites get their advanced zoom in get's repaired after that blinding light that happened last night''  
''alright I'll notify the two idiot's''  
''sir what does this mean?''  
''it means that population has increased dramatically in the last 40 hours''  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
and done finaly we have finished writing ch 1, sorry it took me so long for those watching me, but I have no exuse but laziness and high school  
but MY GOD A SCAME IN THE STORY, will Alter and Senta get married and live happly after, Mabey  
lets get some things cleard about this story  
planet they are on is twice the size of Jupiter  
has alot of other anime involved that has tech befor industroul  
anime will include

GATE thus the JSDF fought there  
familiar of zero  
Oba nobuna no yabou  
zero kara hajimeru Sakai shiatsu  
izzeta the last witch  
Sakai wa smartphone to tomo  
Valkyrie chronicles

might include

strick witchs  
konosuba  
Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut  
3\. Each anime will happen one at a time once the previase anime is finnish

4\. Also, note that the people from earth that supposed to be in these anime's have been replaced with Alter Jacob and terreans

5\. terria will not gain magic or powers at any time for reasons why it will say in the story

6\. The next chapter will take another 3 to 6 mounths  
see ya evey one and have fun


End file.
